Several methods for measuring dental situations are known from the prior art in which the relative position of implants or preparations to each other is determined.
Typically, implant positions and implant orientations are measured using a conventional impression, and a plaster model is created. The plaster model is then measured, and the positions and orientations of the implants are determined using the generated measurement data. In this method, generally the relative position and orientation of the implants to each other and relative to the remaining teeth are determined.
In an alternative method, the dental situation can be measured using an optical, three-dimensional measuring method in order to subsequently digitally determine the position and orientation of the implants relative to each other and relative to the residual dentition.
DE 10 2004 035 091 A1 discloses a method for determining the position and orientation of a dental implant as well as a top part. Measurement geometry is superimposed on the implant, which permits an inference of the position and orientation of the implant. This is followed by a three-dimensional measurement of the dental situation, during which measurement data are generated. Within the measurement data, the measured body is identified, and the position and orientation of the measured body are determined. Then the position and orientation of the implant are determined using the position and orientation of the measurement geometry. Various embodiments of the top part are disclosed which for example can be designed in the form of a hexagon.
DE 10 2004 035 090 A1 discloses a compensating part and a method for the measurement of dental restorations. A top part is placed on a manipulated implant provided in a working model, the top part comprising contact surfaces for contacting the gingiva surrounding the dental restoration. The top part can have an ID which makes it possible to determine the orientation of the top part.
DE 10 2007 056 820 A1 discloses a measuring body for an implant, and a method to determine a 3D measured image. The measuring body has a measurement geometry which is detected by means of a measuring camera. The alignment and orientation of the implant can then be determined using the measurement geometry.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned method is that the quality of the images for determining the position and orientation of the implants relative to each other is frequently insufficient. At the same time, an image with a greater resolution is frequently impossible due to the associated longer imaging time.
The object of the following invention is therefore to provide a method for measuring a dental situation which enables precise determination of the position and orientation of implants relative to each other.